From 0 to Boyfriend
by Yami Naty
Summary: Spencer Reid ha pasado por muchos problemas en los últimos dos años hasta que conoce a Maxine, una chica "normal" que amenaza con robarle el corazón. SpencexMax, spoilers del episodio 15x04 y quizá de episodios más adelante.
1. Una nueva esperanza

Esta idea surgió desde que vi el episodio 15x4 y quise compartir con ustedes esta idea. Subiré con cada interacción de Spencer y Max.

Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo.

Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, solo los uso para jugar al escritor.

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva esperanza**

Spencer Reid siempre estuvo enfocado en sus estudios o su mamá o su trabajo. Él no andaba buscando chicas para salir como solía hacer Derek.

Obviamente si veia a una chica linda sus ojos la seguían muy discretamente nunca nada obvio.

Su primer beso fue tratando de salvar una vida, y asi han sido todos los besos que ha dado o recibido. Con psicopatas que solo buscan matarlo o a sus seres queridos.

Nunca busco el romance abiertamente. Hasta que conoció a JJ, ella despertó en él esa faceta de él pesé a que esos nunca paso de una amistad, pero le hizo darse cuenta que podia enamorarse.

Los años pasaron y él conoció a la primera mujer que correspondió, abiertamente, sus sentimientos, Maeve, lamentablemente esa relación nunca llego a mucho mas gracias a una mujer celosa de la inteligencia, el afecto de su ex novio y del exito de ella.

Ya Spencer había perdido un poco la fe de que, con su vida ocupada, podria encontrar a alguien. Luego llego la carcel, esa etapa que le hizo darse del valor de la vida e incluso de su propia oscuridad.

Al salir tenia una nueva perspectiva de la vida y de los malos que siempre fueron algo meramente teórico, ahora él habia estado en la boca del león y lo conocí aun mas.

Todo habia sido culpa de Cat y su "novia" para hacerlo caer al lado oscuro de su mente pero él habia sobrevivido y ahora habia añadido nuevos trucos en su repertorio, como una segunda pistola.

Sin embargo cuando él penso que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Llega el caso que causo una situación incomoda para él y su mejor amiga, JJ, pues Spencer nunca penso que ella alguna vez lo amó o sintió algo mas que aprecio y cariño de amigo.

_-Siempre te amé- le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, él no sabia si eran por la tensión de la situación o por vergüenza._

Eso causó una gran turbulencia en su mente, pues él igualmente siempre sintió algo por ella. JJ era su mejor amiga pero tambien era su primer gran amor, amor que siempre consideró platónico.

Cuando ella lo confesó fue una confirmación de que cada mirada, cada preocupación, cada abrazo y cada lagrima no solo eran por amistad.

Todo entre ellos se habia vuelto incomodo, las miradas o gestos eran furtivos o torpes. Emily les asignaba cosas juntos que antes eran faciles y amenas, entre ellos pues la situación eran con un muerto, y ahora eran incomodas.

En el momento que Spencer descubre que ella recibió un disparo y que habia perdido mucha sangre lo unico que pudo fue solicitar la ayuda y rezar que ella no muriera.

Él nunca fue muy religioso, era mas un hombre de ciencia, pero en esas situaciones hasta el mas ateo eleva una plegaria por un amigo o por si mismo.

Su despertar desde de la operación fue la mejor noticia y ella le confirmó que todo habia sido real, su confesión y sus sentimientos, pero ella también amaba a Will y sus hijos, por lo tanto no podían estar juntos.

Eso rompió el corazón de Spencer pero no podia esperar menos de ella. Luego lo llaman de la clinica donde esta su madre, alli ella estaba totalmente consciente y en su juicio cabal, hablando como si nunca hubiera tenido demencia o paranoias... la madre que siempre deseo.

Sin embargo eso era pasajero y nadie sabia cuando Diana Reid volvería a su estado mental perdido. Asi que Spencer pasó el día con ella, ella le dio un buen consejo donde se olvidara de JJ y buscara a otra mujer ya que ella ya estaba casada y con una familia hermosa.

JJ siempre estaria allí y él siempre la amaría pero merecía ser feliz y con ella no podría.

El consejo de su madre lo hizo estremecer pero fue un golpe de realidad muy necesario. Buscó ayuda en una psicóloga que le aconsejó conocer a alguien "normal", una persona que no lo lea como un libro de texto, una persona fuera de su círculo laboral.

Él no sabía que hacer, nunca había entablado conversaciones con gente "normal" y hablar de cosas fuera de un caso, como parientes, o un testigo.

Luego Sammy, su nuevo amigo, un niño de unos doce años lo comienza a interrogar sobre su cabello o su bufanda. Lo que hace que Maxine, su tía, lo busque preocupada porque un hombre extraño habla con él.

A ella le remolcan su carro y a su sobrino le da un ataque de pánico y eso hace que él haga un truco de magia que lo ayuda a salir de ese estado.

Max queda impresionada pero aun no confía en él asi que decide irse con Sam pero este quiere saber como Spencer hizo el truco y le pide que lo deje acompañarlos.

Ambos quedan en que no nombres, teléfonos ni nada personal hasta que llegué la mamá de Sam, luego cada quien se iría por su lado.

Sin embargo comenzaron a hablar, él contandole sobre su "tarea" de hablar con alguien "normal" y ella bromea sobre ser su tarea. Luego ella le dijo que habia estudiado Arte pero terminó siendo maestra de arte de niños de tercer grado.

Luego llega su hermana y juega al cupido con ella y Spencer, lo que la hace sonrojarse y casi empujandola para que se fuera.

Al irse Michelle, ambos se vieron ya que el trato era irse en lo que su sobrino se fuera pero luego ambos acordaron seguir conversando.

Él compartió su sueño con ella y Max le compartió sus sentimientos cuando lo vió hablando con Sam. Le hablo de confianza y Spencer sonrió. Se dió cuenta que en todo este tiempo no había pensado como perfilador o buscando pistas de su vida. Solo enfocado en lo bonita que era o como sus ojos brillaban al tocar un tema de su interes.

Ella incluso lo engañó y empujó a las regaderas del jardin cuando se encendieron luego él la cargo y obligó a mojarse igual que él. Ambos rieron y decidieron conseguir ropa seca.

En eso le avisan que Krysty esta en labores de parto, allí él, algo decepcionado se da cuenta que tendra que separarse de ella.

-Creo que tendria que i...irme- pudo ver la decepción tambien en la cara de ella- se que dijimos no nombres o números pero realmente me gustaria repetir esto, preferiblemente con...tigo- ella solto una risita y luego se puso seria.

-Honestamente, ¿qué haces para el FBI?

-Soy perfilador, yo encuentro personas, analizandolas psicológicamente.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió- ok, encuentrame- y se fue dejandolo allí sonriendo.

Spencer se fue al hospital rápidamente y allí se encontró con todos camino al cuarto a conocer a la pequeña de Matt.

JJ se quedó fuera con él, le preguntó por su ropa y él sonrió recordando lo que habia pasó- solo tuve una conversación.

Su compañera se dió cuenta de esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y que la causa de esa sonrisa era una chica, asi que le dijo con una sonrisa igualmente- ¿una conversación ah? bueno con quien fuera que fue esta conversación, puso esa sonrisa que no veia en mucho tiempo- él sonrió, estaba apenado porque aun no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de alguna "cita" o chica que le gustará y mucho menos con JJ, la persona que unas semanas atras habia confesado su amor por él- ¿sabes que en estos cuartos no caben muchas personas? Asi que...

-Oh si pero solo queria decir hola a la bebe.

-Si claro que lo haras, pero quiza en una semana y la bebe seguirá siendo una bebe, y sus cansados padres necesitarán ayuda- Spencer ya notaba por donde se estaba encaminándose la conversación y sonreía.

-¿a sí?

-Si- él la veia aun sin creer que ella estaba impulsandolo a ir tras Max luego ella con un calida sonrisa le dijo, casi en un susurro- ve- y él obedeció rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

JJ lo amaba, y tenia una mezcla de emociones, estaba feliz de verlo feliz luego de todo lo que sufrió en los ultimos 2 años, y estaba triste de no ser la causante de esa sonrisa; pero ella no queria ser egoísta y no dejar que él también tenga su chance de formar una familia y encontrar a esa persona que lo hará feliz, tan como ella consiguió a Will.

Spencer llegó en tiempo record a la plaza donde conoció a Max, la buscó con la vista y al verla sonrió grandemente- te tomo un rato.

Así comenzó el viaje de Spencer y Maxine de convertir esa tarea en una nueva esperanza para ambos.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Me spoile el capítulo 6 de la serie por internet asi que ya tengo un bosquejo de lo que voy a hacer para el segundo capítulo.**

**Aun no decido si quiero continuarlo luego que termine la serie o terminarlo hasta el momento que nos regale el show de esta linda pareja.**


	2. La chica mala vs La chica buena

**Aquí me tome la libertad de que los demás miembros sepan antes de Max, solos los chicos y obvio JJ.**

**Capítulo 2: La chica mala vs La chica buena**

Cuando se reencontraron en el parque aquel sabado ambos decidieron compartir sus números y hacer planes para que estas salidas se repitan.

Spencer estaba en una nube de felicidad. Ella era una mujer muy dulce, inteligente, bella, buena persona, alguien en quien él confiaría.

Él simplemente deseaba hacer las cosas bien y protegerla de cualquier peligro, su vida como agente del FBI siempre ha sido peligrosa, su mamá habia sufrido las consecuencias de eso gracias a Cat Adams igual que él.

El día lunes llego el caso del imitador del gatillero que Spencer mató 15 años atras, asi que tuvieron que partir pronto.

Caminó al aeropuerto para tomar su avión para viajar recibe una llamada de Max.

-Hey, ¿nos podríamos ver hoy? ¿Quiza un cafe?

Spencer suspiró algo triste porque justo ahora que parte para un caso ella lo invita a salir en su segunda cita y el no podra- Hola, hoy no podré, tenemos un caso en Des Plaines, Illinois. Cuando regrese a DC te aviso ¿ok?

-Oh... claro no hay problema, nos vemos. Éxito atrapando al malo- Él podía sentir que ella estaba decepcionada.

-Gracias y te prometo compensarte cuando vuelva- ella solto una risita.

-Esperare eso con ansias- él sonrió ante eso.

-Nos vemos- luego de eso ambos trancaron y los ojos de Luke, Matt y JJ estaban sobre él- ¿Qué?- su voz una octava más alta de lo habitual.

Luke sonrió de maliciosamente- espero todos los detalles... menos mal el viaje es relativamente largo- Spencer se sonrojó.

-N...no se de que hablas- todos se rieron.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Matt.

Spencer soltó un suspiro y vió al suelo- Max.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- preguntó Luke sonriendo.

-En el parque cerca de los monumentos.

-¿Cuándo?- Matt preguntó.

El chico genio suspiro otra vez- ahora se lo que siente un sospechoso en un interrogatorio- todos se rieron- la conocí el sábado, cuando nació Rose Mary.

-Ese día fue muy productivo para muchos- dijo JJ viendo al papá por quinta vez y riéndose.

-Asi es- el susodicho sonrió más- bueno Spencer y ¿a qué se dedica esta chica Max?

-Es maestra de arte en tercer grado.

-Aww eso es muy tierno- dice JJ, entretenida por el pequeño interrogatorio de sus compañeros a Spencer.

Todos entraron al avión y viajaron a Illinois donde al final resultó ser un viejo enemigo de Matt y Luke, ya que ellos habian metido en prisión al hermano del hombre que los secuestró y a ese hombre lo mataron.

Por lo tanto, en venganza, buscó matar a los hombres que fueron los causantes de esa captura y luego deceso de su hermano. Ambos con ayuda del equipo lograron sobrevivir y volver a casa.

Al llegar a DC, ya era tarde, sin embargo Spencer le escribió a Max para avisarle que ya habia llegado y que podian verse el día siguiente ya que al llegar a la oficina debían hacer papeleo y dudaba que poder salir antes de media noche.

Ambos planearon verse para su tercera cita para tomar cafe y ella aceptó, él le comento que si quería se podían encontar cerca de su apartamento, y ella se mostró interesada en verlo, cosa que lo confundió bastante asi que, una vez finalizado el papeleo, él fue a su casa y planeo levantarse temprano para limpiar su apartamento pues sabía que su casa podía oler... diferente para otras.

A la mañana siguiente Spencer limpió muy bien su apartamento, con cloro incluido, luego tomo una ducha y se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes. Mientras esperaba termino de arreglar los ultimos detalles y de pronto escuchó la puerta.

Tomó una respiración y fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba ella, con una camisa gris, unos jeans y una chaqueta. Se veia muy linda, penso Reid.

-Hey- dice ella sonriente.

-Hola- le respondió con la misma sonrisa- pasa.

Al entrar el olor a cloro le pegó en la nariz y se volteó a verlo- oh... limpiaste.

-Si, así fue.

-Mira, solo vamos a tomar cafe ¿por qué limpiaste tu apartamento?

-Bueno, aunque es nuestra tercera cita para tomar cafe, tu querías ver mi departamento. Lo cual, al principio pensé que era raro. Luego recorde que en realidad yo fui él que dijo que debias reunirte conmigo en mi apartamento- ella lo vio algo confundida- y luego me di cuenta que no habia tenido compañia en 4 años, así que, probablemente debia abrir una ventana. Sabes... dejar que entre algo de aire.

Ella lo vió algo incómoda y extrñada por el discurso que acababa de darle y solo dijo- ¿estas seguro sobre esto?

-¿Con qué?

-Con que nos lo tomaramos con calma- ella

-Si claro. Yo... yo estoy de acuerdo con esto.

-Bien, porque um... Cada vez que he ido muy rapido termino decepcionada.

Él asintió- Si... se a que te refieres, y... y yo se lo que "rapido" significa para mi pero, para ti, cuando dices "rapido" tu quieres decir...- en eso el teléfono de Spencer sonó y ella solo solto una risita por lo que pudo leer de su tono de voz- disculpa, lo siento.

Ella solo dijo- porque favor- y luego se volteo sonriendo para ver la sala mientras él hablaba.

-Hey ¿qué pasó?- dijo Spencer.

-Tenemos un caso, es urgente- Emily le comentó.

-Esta bien, ya voy.

-Spencer, hay algo que debes saber...

-Uh- huh... Esta bien... entiendo- mientras hablaba Max pudo darse cuenta de como su tono de voz, normalmente amable y calido, se volvía frio e incluso molesto, lo que le hizo pensar que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Trabajo- dijo ella tratando de leer su rostro.

-Si- él sonrió pero no era esa sonrisa que a ella le gustaba, sino forzada.

Ella deseaba preguntar pero su restricción de hablar de trabajo mientras estaban juntos la hizo morderse la lengua. Si él quería se lo diría.

-No hay problema, el cafe puede esperar. Ve a salvar una vida- dijo ella palmeando su pecho suavemente, dejando a Spencer algo aturdido por la actitud algo fria de Max.

Cuando ella se fue el tomó sus llaves y cartera y salió rumbo a la oficina de la U.A.C.

Camino a la oficina Spencer no podía creer que ella volviera a secuestrar personas desde la carcel. Su capacidad de manipulación y destreza para lograr que otros hagan lo que ella desea eran dignas de un estudio.

Él sentía una mezcla de emociones, dentro de Spencer la furia que sentia por Cat por lo que habia hecho eran palpables cada vez que ambos compartían el espacio fisico, luego estaba ese deseo de jugar sus juegos macabros pero estimulantes.

Odiaba admitirlo pero muy dentro deseaba ese encuentro y ver como derrotarla.

Al llegar tomó varias respiraciones profundas y se rumbo a la sala de reuniones para hablar con Prentiss.

Su jefa le contó todo lo referente al caso y como la cómplice de Cat solicitó su liberación inmediata en 24 horas.

Cosa que no pasará pensó Spencer ante esa solicitud, luego llego ella, atada y hasta con un bozal como Hannibal L del Silencio de los Inocentes.

Luke y los demás le daban a Matt el prontuario y reputación de Cat que no la conocía.

Mientras Spencer estaba esperándola en la sala de interrogatorio. Los guardias la iban librando y ella hacia movimientos sensuales para el hombre frente a ella, el unico que le ganó en sus trucos mentales.

Los guardias se aseguraron que no llevara consigo nada oculto y se retiraron dejandolos a solas.

Cazador y presa, aun sin una clara definicion de quien era que. Spencer la conocia, tenia su perfil psicológico grabado a fuego en su mente, Catherine lo conocía igual de bien.

El silencio se apoderó del salon una vez los guardias se fueron. Ella sabía las reglas del juego, ya lo habia jugado antes y pese a saber la regla del que habla primero pierde, ella igual lo hizo obvio.

Él sabia eso y no le extrañó que una psicopata como ella controlara la verbo mucho rato. Ambos tuvieron un intercambio de palabras.

Donde ella le dijo que ya habia renunciado a luchar por su libertad y habia pedido la pena de muerta, obviamente no admitió la cantidad de asesinatos que se le imputaban sino una cifra mucho menos de 72. Cosa que lo hizo reír mentalmente porque, para una viuda negra como ella, esa cantidad era muy poca.

En el fondo el saber que ella habia renunciado lo hicieron sentir tristeza, obvio no lo diría o demostraría frente a ella. No la dejaría ganar. Su cara de poker se mantuvo el resto del interrogatorio.

Cuando ella "solto" la información de que sus mas recientes victimas eran padre e hija él se retiró pensando que lo habia logrado.

Su rabia e impotencia al salir de la sala de interrogatorio fue tal que tuvo que ir a otra oficina, quitarse su corbata porque sentia que se asfixiaba y luego destrozó un estante de libros.

El Dr. Reid habia caído en las garras de su cazador, ese primer set, pese a no hacerlo evidente ante ella, habia sido punto para Cat, pero él sabia que el juego final lo ganaría él, siempre lo ganaba.

Una vez calmado, fue a hablar con los demas a darles la información que Cat había dicho. Emily, JJ y Dave estaban consientes que eso no significaba nada con la mujer mas peligrosa que habian enfrentado.

Cat no dejaba nada al alazar, y siempre estaba la agenda publica y la oculta, la ultima era la importante.

Mientras Emily la interrogaba, Spencer llamó a Max, necesitaba hablar con ella para calmar la ira que aun lo consumía luego de hablar con Cat.

Max estaba en la cafetería recibiendo su cafe cuando vio la llamada de Spencer, ella soltó un suspiro de felicidad y respondio rapidamente- hola, tu.

-Hola. ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Increible, mi cazaempleos me llamó, para avisarme sobre una vacante en el Smithsonian. Creando programas para personas con discapacidades. Estoy babeando, lo deseo muchísimo- eso ultimo lo hizo sonreí levemente, oir la emoción en su voz lo alegraba.

-Seguro lo vas a conseguir- pese a la alegría que ella le transmitía, eso no llegó a su voz y ella lo notó. Max no era boba y pese a no ser perfiladora, sabia que algo mas ocurría desde esa mañana en su departamento.

-Oye, um... ¿Estas listo para contarme que pasa? Porque um... aqui pasa algo- Spencer maldijo mentalmente, él siempre fue bueno ocultando sus emociones, sobre todo frente a sospechosos o rivales en poker, pero Max lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto. Él no deseaba contarle nada, no quería preocuparla o causar que Cat se de cuenta y lo use contra él.

-Es un antiguo caso. Alguien a quien arreste y que creí resuelto.

-Bueno, podríamos hablarlo esta noche, quizá podria ser nuestra primera cita nocturna- mientras lo decía sonrió de forma coqueta al pensar en verlo para cenar.

-Solo si no hablamos sobre esto, ¿esta bien? No quiero malgastar otro segundo hablando sobre ella.

-¿Ella?- Spencer se queria morir al usar el pronombre "ella". No deseaba hacerle saber a Max que su problema era otra mujer, una muy loca.

-Eso- Max, por supuesto, no creyó ni por un segundo esa corrección que había hecho. Estaba segura que Spencer habia dicho "ella" por lo tanto este caso era sobre una mujer. Max no era celosa pero si le llamaba la atención que, el hombre con el que ella estaba saliendo, cambiará su tono de voz, su humor o su actitud por una mujer que ya habia arrestado.

-Yo, uh...- la cabeza de Spencer le estaba jugando malas pasadas con la verbalización de su situación con Cat, una muestra clara que la psicopata al otro lado del vidrio se habia metido en su cabeza.

-Es solo que... sono como que dijiste...- Max trataba de sacar la verdad de Spencer. Él no quería hablar sobre su trabajo con ella pero ella estaba preocupada.

-Me tengo que ir. Mantenme informado.

-Si claro, tu tambien- a Max le sorprendió como él solo corto la conversación asi de rapido.

-Chao- y solo con eso corto la llamada.

Max estaba frustrada, no entendía porque Spencer estaba así de alterado o porque sentía la necesidad de hablar con él del tema.

Spencer estaba raro pero no tenía el valor de preguntar mucho más, quizá parte de ese deseo de ir mas despacio.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas y sin novedades de Spencer o de su cazaempleos.

Ella le había mandado su CV y copia del título para entregarlo al museo y que lo analicen junto con los demás postulantes.

Deseaba ese empleo muchísimo y esperaba ser suficiente para las espectativas del Smithsonian.

En la noche su celular sonó, ella sonrió porque seguro era Spencer para avisarle que ya estaba libre y que se podrian ver.

Cuando vió que era de un celular sin registrar pero quiza Spencer estaba usando un teléfono prestado.

-¿Hola?

-Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermanita de nuevo...- escuchó los gritos de Eloise en el fondo.

-¿Quien eres y por qué tienes a mi hermana?

-...callate- gritó la mujer a su hermana y esta hizo silencio pero la escuchaba sollozar- ok... mejor. Para salvarla deberas ir a la casa del Dr. Spencer Reid, allí hay una llave bajo la alfombrilla de la puerta.

-Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver Spence...- la mujer solo corto la llamada dejando a Max con la pregunta y el corazón en la boca.

Las manos de Max comenzaron a temblar, estaba aterrada, pero debia salvarlos. Así que logró controlar el temblor de su cuerpo e ir a su carro.

Manejo casi por inercia. Su mente divagaba tratando de entender que pasaba. Maldecia cuando un semáforo se ponia en rojo, haciendo que la agonia se incrementará.

Mientras manejaba, escucho patrullas, vio su velocidad y maldijo aun más. Dos se pararon al frente, sin dejarla pasar. Golpeó el volante y salió gritando- No, no, no, no, no, no... por favor deben mover su carro, es una emergencia.

Estaba hablando cuando escucho una voz familiar- ¿Max?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al voltear y ver s su padre.

-¿Papá?

Corrió a abrazarlo- cariño. Estas bien, estas bien- decia decía él abrazandola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

En eso llegó una mujer de cabello rubio sujeto en una cola- Hola Max, soy Jennifer Jareau, compañera de Reid.

Ella vió a JJ. Spencer le habia hablando de ella- ¿él esta bien?

-Si pero necesitamos que nos ayudes, seguro te mandó hizo una llamada o mensaje sobre el secuestro ¿verdad?- asintió- por favor ven conmigo. Con tu ayuda lograremos salvar a tu hermana y a Spencer.

-¿y mi papá?

-Lo veremos en el Buró, él debe ir a ser revisado por un doctor. La situación fue estresante y es un proceso normal del FBI- ella lo vió y lo abrazó nuevamente luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos papá- el sonrió y un agente se lo llevó, luego Matt y JJ se la llevaron al carro donde estaba Penélope.

-Max, esta es Penélope, nuestra análisista en sistemas.

-Mucho gusto, Spencer me ha hablado de ustedes.

JJ sonrió, Matt comenzó a conducir y las demás le contaron la situación. Max estaba en shock- ¿ella le hizo que en Mexico...?

-Si, y allí es donde la historia se pone mas enrevesada.

-Todo lo que debes saber es que su unica razón para hacer esto es destruir la vida de Reid- ella estaba asqueada de Cat y ni la había conocido aun.

-Y tu eres solo el siguiente peón en su juego- le dijo Matt haciendola sentir aun peor.

Luego ordenó sus pensamientos- Ok, asi que ella es como una novia celosa pero asesina.

-Exacto- dijeron Garcia y JJ al tiempo.

Mas tarde llegaron al apartamento de Spencer unos minutos antes.

Luego le explicaron- ok Max debes estar calmada, Cat Adams ama el caos y si te ve muy angustiada lo usara contra ti- le dijo JJ- con esto te podremos escuchar y todo lo que pasé aqui en todo momento. Nosotros estaremos escuchando, pero solo Prentiss podra decirte que decir- ella tomo el audifono y se lo puso en el oido, tapandolo con su cabello para que Cat no lo viera.

levanta el pulgar su me oyes- dijo Garcia al micrófono y Max lo hizo.

Luego las dos mujeres junto a Matt se fueron dejando a Max sola. Estaba nerviosa, y pensaba que decir o hacer. JJ le habia dicho que si tenia que mentir que lo hiciera sin titubear, Cat era muy observadora y sabia como leer a las personas.

Ya afuera pudo oir unos pasos, habian llegado como se tenia planeado. Ella estaba contra la pared.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto amigo?- dijo Luke mientras Spencer buscaba su llave.

-Lo que sea necesario- dijo comenzando a abrir la puerta.

En eso Cat lo detuvo cerrandola y viendolo a los ojos- oye ¿lo que dijiste fue de verdad?

-Si- Spencer se paro firme viendola.

-Pruebalo, y que sea bueno. Porque estoy muy cerca de dejarlos morir- Spencer sabia que debia, sin embargo su cuerpo le decia otra cosa. Él lo deseaba, desde hace rato, y se odiaba por eso. Se acerco y la besó con una pasión desenfrenada, como su relacion amor-odio. Nadie podia decir que era fingido, como ese beso que le dio a Diane, la mujer que secuestró a Maeve, y tampoco negar que allí el estaba dejando ver su deseo de besarla.

Despues fue que llegó el verdadero plan de Cat, en el beso ella abrió la puerta para hacer a Max participe del show. Spencer se separo y sus ojos vieron a Max. Eso fue como un gancho al hígado para él.

Max los vió entre asustada y sorprendida. Sus ojos lo hicieron caer a la realidad y lo único que pudo hacer fue entrar al departamento- ¿qué haces aqui?

Comenzó el show fue el pensamiento de Max e igualmente pensaba Cat mientras era arrastrada fuera de la vista.

Luke fue tras Spencer- Saquenla de aqui, saquenla de aqui- ordenó Luke con vehemencia, él estaba al tanto y debia jugar su rol.

-No, no, no. Ella los matara si me voy- dijo Max con desesperación.

-¿Matar a quién?

-Mi papá y hermana.

-¿Michelle?

-No, mi... mi hermana menor. Miren, tengo una llamada de una mujer. Oí a mi hermana gritando al fondo. Me dijo que viniera aqui, que había una llave bajo la alfombrilla. Spencer, ¿qué esta pasando?- ella lo sabía, Cat lo queria volver loco y destruirlo, destruirlos. Ese beso fue planeado para matar sus sentimientos, su naciente relación. No se veia fingido, eso dolía pero no dejaria que una zorra manipuladora los separara.

Al oir aquello Spencer hizo conexiones, Cat habia planeado esto y se lo habia puesto es bandeja de plata, dijo solo para asegurarse- fue tu familia la que secuestro.

En eso Luke "recibió" un aviso por su audífono- JJ y Matt tienen a tu padre. Esta vivo y bien.

-¿Qué hay de Eloise?- Max pregunto fingiendo alivió por el papá y aguntiada genuinamente por su hermana.

-Aun no la encuentran- Max se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Luke debia admitir que la chica actuaba bien, para una civil sin experiencia con rehenes- yo digo que deberíamos meter a Cat en su celda y reagruparnos.

-No traela de vuelta y dejanos a solas- dijo Spencer.

-Amigo...- Spencer tomó su celular y el teléfono de su casa, luego llamo del celular a su casa.

Le dio el celular a Luke y dejo descolgado el otro- Nos podras monitorear con esto- luego volteo a ver a Max- Sigueme. Nos podremos adelantar. Dejala relamerse, ella ama eso. Solo no muestres miedo o lo usara en tu contra.

-¿Quien?

-Ella- los tres voltearon a la puerts y allí estaba Cat, limpiando el brillo labial que se corrió un poco con el beso. A Max la asqueó aquella mujer, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación. Cat Adams se veia peligrosa y ahora que la iban a encerrar con ese tigre se preguntaba porque habia aceptado participar en todo esto. Su cara de loca la ponia nerviosa.

Por dentro no solo sentía temor por Cat, sino tambien odio, no podía entender porque ella queria lastimar a Spencer o ella y su familia.

Cuando llego Cat Spencer le dijo- Estamos todos aqui. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Ja... Demasiado- la vio de arriba abajo- es linda- Max se puso tensa cuando Cat pasó a su lado, Max vió a Spencer.

-¿Te molesto que besara a tu novio?

-No- mentira si, pero no te daré el gusto, penso Max.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, el no es mi novio- ella sonrió levemente como diciendo "aun no" deseaba poder decirlo pero se controlo- y tengo otras cosas en mi mente.

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Vas a lastimar a Eloise?

-No, si no tengo que. No. Honestamente, si sigue las instrucciones, podría incluso aprender algo de esta experiencia.

Allí podria estar parte de la trampa de Cat, ese fue el pensamiento de todos los agentes al oirla hablar de eso.

-Nomalmente, Spencie y yo, pasamos nuestros ratos juntos jugando, pero esta noche. Los traje a ambos para aclarar algo. Lo podrias hacer mejor.

-¿Contigo?- pregunto Spencer.

-No habló contigo- dijo Cat, sin embargo sus ojos nuncs se apartaron de Spencer durante todo su discurso, luego volteo a ver a Max y añadió- sino contigo- apuntó a Max mientras hablaba- porque, amiga, necesitas saber la verdad sobre tu novio.

-No es mi novio- la cara de Max reflejaba, ya, molestia con Cat, sin embargo cuando volteo a ver a Spencer ella cambiaba a una de remordimiento y dolor al decir eso.

-Sin ofender, ustedes ni se han besado aun.

Golpe bajo que le dolió a Max y Spencer- ¿se lo dijiste?- ella no quería apresurarse con él pues le gustaba mucho como para perderlo, y en su opinión besarlo y que no se diera nada sería peor.

-Dije muchas cosas esta noche- la gran pregunta era ¿qué tanto?

-Si, así fue. Dijo que no eras como yo, que, um... que no importaba que, no me podía sacar de su mente.

-Todo lo dije fue mentira para salvar a tu familia.

-¿Acaso nuestro beso parecio mentira?

Eso hizo que la mente de Max reviviera el beso y dijo con dolor- No- mientras Spencer, por otro lado, se quería morir.

-Gracias. Vez, ahora empezamos a llegar al centro de la situación. Veras, um... todo el mundo piensa que el Doctor Spencer Reid es... solo este genial, sabelotodo, um... genio, quien um... siempre salva el día y tiene todas las respuestas, y que tiene cero problemas maternos, ¿verdad? Pero, um... yo conozco al verdadero Spencer.

-¿Así? ¿Quién soy en realidad, Cat?

-El verdadero Spencer Reid lanza mujeres contra la pared...- eso le dolió porque fue un momento de descontrol, causando por sus juegos y por el EPT por su estadia en prisión. Recordó aquel episodio de su vida y le dio rabia consigo mismo- y murmurando que las matarían- eso detono ese recuerdo en su mente.

-Eso fue una situación diferente- ella no tenia la tipica sonrisa sadica, solo cara sería y se podría decir que sus ojos tenían ganas de soltar una lagrima que no sabia como interpretarlo.

-No lo fue.

-¿De qué esta hablando?- Spencer vio a Cat luego a Max. Ella sabia parte de la historia con Cat, esa parte no se lo dijeron.

-Dile tu, merece saber. No lo creera viniendo de mi.

-¿Qué tal van?

-No muy bien- Prentiss sabía que ahora se vendría la historia de lo que pasó en la cárcel, asi que decidió instruir a Max para que sepa que hacer- Max, escucha cuidadosamente, vamos a necesitar que mientas.

Max entendió de inmediato la instrucción y se metió en un personaje mas angustiado.

-Hace dos años, Cat tuvo una compañera que secuestro a mi madre. Justo como esta noche. Me hizo molestar y...

-¿...y la lanzaste contra uj muro?

-No te saltes ningun detalle, Spencie. Ella merece la verdad.

-Estaba embarazada en ese momento y yo lo sabia cuando la lastime.

-¿y? El día siguiente... tuve un aborto- Max por un segundo mostro sorpresa genuina, no podía creerlo de ella pero una mujer no podía fingir algo así- el final.

-No es cierto- el rostro de Spencer era de incredulidad.

-Es totalmente verdad. Revisa mis registros medicos.

Penélope no esperó dos pedidos para hacerlo, ella revisó el registro de la carcel y era verdad en que ella habia perdido el bebe pero, luego de revisar la linea de tiempo, pudo comprobar que no lo había perdido el día siguiente- chicos les informó que si Cat tuvo un aborto pero no fue como ella dice. Fue meses luego.

-Ok gracias, Garcia- luego Emily le dijo a Max y añadio- Finge lagrimas y sino puedes finge rabia.

-Eso no significa que yo... yo pude...

-Basta, mira- Cat ciertamente estaba disfrutando la cara de "dolor y rabia" de Max.

-Pensaba que eras decente- Prentiss y Luke sonrieron, hasta ellos se lo habrían creido. El dolor y rabia se sentia, no imaginaban la cara de la chica.

Luego Prentiss llamo a Rossi y el le dijo que estsbsn viajando a la casa del ex novio de Juliette para tratar de adelantarce a Cat y sus planes.

Mientras Spencer, se sienta al lado de Max y dice- lo siento.

-Te das cuenta como tu novio te pide disculpas pero no a mi.

-No es mi novio/ No soy su novio- dijeron al mismo tiempo Spencer y Max.

-Esta bien. Porque los hombres son todos iguales, ¿no es asi, Maxie?

-No la llames así.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a arrojarme contra un muro o ahorcarme o algo semejante a lo que le hiciste a una mujer embarazada?

-¿Por qué haces esto?- la cuestiono Max.

-Por que quiero que lo veas. Quiero que veas que él no es... mejor que ese que te lastimó antes.

-Basta- Max se sorprendió porque ella habia leido algo de su pasado. Sí, había tenido un novio que la habia tratado mal. No al grado de lo descrito pero si había sido un hombre que la trato mal y la alejó d sus seres queridos.

Ella tenía ese as bajo la manga, y sabia que la jefa de Spencer le dijo que mintiera asi que se hizo la difícil y no dijo nada, para mostrar que el tema la sacaba de balance.

-Puedo verlo en tu cara. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No es tu problema.

-Ese es exactamente mi problema. De hecho es mi especialidad. Yo podria decirle a Juliette y a tu hermanita que vayam para allá sin quieres. Se podrían encargar de él.

-Di que si. Dale lo que quiere- era horrible pero Spencer estaba consciente de que necesitaban rastrear la llamada. Era necesario para salvar a Eloise.

-Umm... ves, él quiere que tu me hagas hacer una pequeña llamada, para lograr rastrearla. Son buenos, el FBI- Max estaba cansada de este tira y encoge de ambos. Ella podia ver que ambos estaban habituados a ese juego de desafíos. Quien se mete en la mente del otro.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Qué es esta cosa enfermiza y retorcida que tienen ustedes?- Max solo quería que ellos dejaran el juego- Escucha, solo quiero salvar a mi hermana. Así que ¿podrías, por favor, decirme que tengo que hacer para lograrlo?

-Dime su nombre, cuentame la historia. Eso es todo- lo dijo tan simple y directo- luego Juliette la dejara ir, te lo prometo.

Max lo penso mucho, era su oportunidad de jugar sus cartas y salvar a su hermana. Así que fue al teléfono y terminó la llamada. Lo cual le daba la ventaja de hacer creer a los demas en el cuarto que no eran oidos, lo cual la ayudaría con la historia que contaría.

Luego sacó su teléfono y se lo ofreció desbloqueado- Aquí esta mi teléfono. No lo podrán rastrear.

-Te sorprenderías- mencionó Cat. Penélope desde la oficina sonrió lista para rastrear cualquier señal posible.

-No necesitó una llamada. Solo... solo una foto. Algo que pruebe que sigue viva. Por favor.

-La historia primero.

Spencer ya sabia el M.O. de Cat en estos casos. Le dabas lo que queria, ganaba y luego daba la orden de matar a ese ser amado.

-Max, Max. Ya he estado en la misma situación. Ella llamó y le dijo a su compañera que matara a mi mamá.

-Es tan difícil, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿en quien confiar? ¿En el mentiroso, traidor, psicópata violento o yo?- confiaría mil veces en el que en ti, fue lo que penso Max.

Max tomó aire, ok hora del show principal, bloqueo su teléfono y comenzo- Su nombre era Mike Davis. Salimos por dos años.

-Bien. ¿Cuando termino?

-El año pasado.

-¿Era bueno en la cama?- eso la hizo rodar los ojos.

-Callate- dijo Spencer.

-¿Qué? Tienes que conocer la competencia.

-El era bueno... bueno para, um, separarme de mis amigos y famila. Lo suficiente como para que la primera vez que me golpeo en la cara no tuviera donde ir- Max comenzó a quebrarsele la voz- y mi primera respuesta no fue "fuera de aqui" ni "vete al infierno" sino fue "lo siendo Mike". Fue entonces que supe que me tenía- Max ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Habia logrado fingir lagrimas y eso lo hacia más creible, podia ver el efecto de sus palabras en Cat y Spencer.

-¿A cuantos hospitales fuiste?

-Ninguno. No él...- solto una risa nerviosa como recordando algo- él sabia como herirme solo lo suficiente, creo.

-Pero encontraste la fuerza para dejarlo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Antes de dar el paso siguiente a su historia, la parte que seguro llamaria mas la atención de Cat pero tambien la de Spencer, ella lo vió con la esperanza de que la perdonara luego- Yo planee y espere.

-¿Esperar para que?

-Yo vivo en DC pero también soy residente en Virginia. Tomo 60 días para recibir el permiso.

En el cerebro de ambos llegó el entendimiento de lo que ella quería decir y Spencer la trató de parar- Max detente. Deja de hablar, ya mismo.

-No, no pares. Aqui. Dame tu teléfono- asi lo hizo- Mira, voy a escribir el mensaje, poner el destinatario y luego presionare "enviar"- era obvio que Cat se relamia los labios por el destino final de Mike Davis.

-Cuando estuve lista, comence una pelea lo suficientemente alto para que los vecinos oyeran, y el vino hacia mi, con su puño listo para golpearme así que, saque mi Glock 19 de mi cartera y... Le disparé.

-Fue en defensa propia. Él te atacó.

-Eso fue lo que le dije al 911 mientras él tenía problemas para respirar en el piso de su cocina, fue por eso que la policía nunca presentó cargos, pero yo... Luego de colgar, le dispare dos veces mas- con esa "confesión" Spencer se quebró. Ella habian matado a un agresor pero esos dos disparos no eran necesarios.

-Wow... realmente tienes un tipo, ¿cierto? Vaya dilema, igualmente. Acaba de admitir un asesinato.

-Ella saldra de esto- solo dijo Spencer sin deseo de seguir hablando. Estaba quebrado, debil, este encuentro con Cat dolió más que cualquier otro.

-Probablemente, pero ustedes dos estam acabados- Max deseaba arrastrar a Cat de los cabellos hasta la carcel. Estaba disfrutando la tristeza de Spencer, lo unico malo era que no podia decirle nada para calmarlo porque eso dañarían su plan- oh mira. Tu hermana, viva y a salvo- Max tomo su teléfono rapidamente- Bueno, de nada.

Max salió hacía la puerta y la abrió mostrando a Emily lista para recibirla y luego de una ultima mirada a Spencer, ambas se fueron.

Cat se sentó en un sillon frente al tablero de ajedrez, ella tumbó una pieza y solo dijo- Gané.

La verdadera agenda de Cat fue siempre terminar la relacion de Spencer y Max. A lo ojos de ella lo había logrado.

Mientras el escuadrón SWAT y Spencer llevaban a Cat a la prisión, los miembros del equipo cumplieron la misión final. Salvar a Eloise y atrapar a Juliette.

-Estoy impresionada Max- le decia JJ mientras manejaba. Emily de daba la información a Penélope y ella a Dave y Matt para capturar a la complice de Cat.

-Gracias, fue facil una vez que Penélope me dijo que el aborto fue mas tarde. Me di cuenta que solo era la típica porrista malvada que miente si es necesario para su beneficio.

Las dos mujeres se rieron- Así es. Cat Adams es ese tipo de mujer, menos mal que lo manejarte de gran forma. Tu papá esta en las oficinas y tu hermana ya esta a salvo. No te preocupes.

-Si me preocupo, pero por Spencer. Su cara cuando me fui me rompio el corazón. Deseaba decirle que todo era mentira pero no podía aun.

-Tranquila, cuando llegué le daremos una explicación.

-Era necesario que él estuviera en las sombras. Spence, normalmente cabeza fría en los casos pero hoy... estaba muy distraído y no era el mismo. Así que no podia saber nada para que no lo supiera Cat. Sus reacciones debían ser genuinas y sólo se logra guardando el secreto- mencionó JJ.

-Lo se pero igual me siento terrible.

-Entiendo- dijeron ambas agentes a Max.

Al llegar, las tres mujeres fueron reibidas por el señor Brenner y Penélope. Max lo abrazo y ambos conversaron, les sirvieron cafe y un para de horas mas tardes llego Eloise luego de pasar por el hospital y ser revisada.

Bien temprano llego Spencer destrozado. Había perdido a Max y lo poco que quedaba de cordura. Ella amaba ese juego y habia logrado ganarle.

Al salir del ascensor Prentiss lo escolto a las oficinas donde le explicaron como todos, incluyendo a Max, habian derrotado a Cat. Lo que lo alegró muchísimo.

Derrotarla en su juego, y que lo hicieran una mujer, fue lo mejor.

Cuando todo fue aclarado Spencer se presentó con Eloise y luego el papá de Max le dijo- así que estas saliendo con mi hija.

-Spencer Reid, señor. No es la forma en la que me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

-Bueno, con la excepción de Mike Davis. Max es buena eligiendo novios.

-No es su novio- dijeron todos en el equipo de Spencer, lo que hizo que todos rieran, Max hasta estaba apenada. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

Pasaron un rato mas conversando hasta que Spencer y Max fueron al ascensor.

Ya a solas ella trajo a colación un tema incluso entre ambos- entonces, ese beso.

-Si, eso.

-Ella tiene razon, ¿sabes?, no se puede fingir esa clase de cosas.

-No, no puedes, pero oí que con la persona cerrecta, lo puedes hacer incluso mejor.

-A ti te gustan las chicas malas.

-¿Honestamente? A veces- los celos se apoderaron de ella, siempre dicen que a las mujeres les gustan mas los chicos malos, bueno al parecer a los hombres igual- pero ahora mismo, me gusta mas la chica buena- esa frase la hizo sonreir, desvaneciendo los celos que le daba pensar que a el me atraia Cat.

Luego se puso seria- ¿tu vida es siempre así de emocionante?

-No, bueno, mi vida personal no.

-Gracias a Dios, porque esta fue, quiza, la peor tercera cita que jamas existió.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para salvarla?

Ella se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando luego sonrió coquetamente a subir el siguiente escalon en su relación de él- hay algo que podria- y ambos se vieron unos segundos, Spencer se acerco a ella y ambos se besaron. No era apasionado como el de Cat pero estaba lleno de sentimientos y lo mejor era con Max. La chica que seguro lograría desbancar a Cat en su corazón.

**OOooOOooO**

**OFinal del segundo capítulo, fue un análisis extenso del episodio 15x6 donde decidí poner entre lo que vimos en toda la conversación de Cat con Spencer y Max mezclado con las revelaciones del equipo**

**.Ademas analizar las expresiones y pensamientos de los tres segun sus gentos en el episodio. Esperó les haya gustado y aun no decidió si hacer un tercer capítulo, quiza ya mas enfocado a una cita normal de ambos**

**.Dejenlo en los revie**


End file.
